Stalkers
by chibibaka1
Summary: While surfing the internet the YGO gang finds ff.net and realizes people called authors are stalking them and writing stories about them. ch. 2 uploaded!
1. ch1 what are authors?

Me: (hits Bakura on the head with a plastic mallet) say the disclaimer aleready.  
  
Bakura: Why can't they just sue you?  
  
Me: Because, then I'll just take the money from you.  
  
Bakura: o yeah, (mumbles baka) chibibaka doesn't own Yugioh.  
  
Me: Thanks Baku-chan  
  
Bakura: whatever  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ ^^^^^  
  
Yugi and the gang were all at Yugi's house surfing the internet on Yugi's computer.  
  
Yugi: Come on guys, can't you agree on anything? What site should we go on?  
  
Joey: I don't know Yuge, how 'bout a food site, 'cause I'm really hungry.  
  
Everyone: (sweat drops)  
  
Mokuba: how 'bout this site I heard of from school. It's called fanfiction.net. (can you believe it, I don't own that either)  
  
Tristan: sounds cool, I'll type it in.  
  
Yugi: What's this? (he clicked on anime and then on YGO)  
  
Joey: aaaaa, there's stuff on this site about us. What kind of stalkers wrote these stories?  
  
Kaiba: ha ha, mutt, wonder what they wrote about y--- aaaa, there's a story about y-ou and me being. you know.  
  
Joey: What!  
  
Tea: Hey what's this? (she clicked on one of the fics.) They called me a what? I'm not a whore and a slut!  
  
Joey: (laughs)  
  
Yami: look aibou. They have one about us.  
  
Yugi: (looks at the yaoi one and blushes)  
  
Mokuba: well, I like the ones on me so far, they give me lots of sugar. Kaiba: But how did they know about your sugar high?  
  
Joey: I wanna know who wrote the story's about me and that jerk Kaiba.  
  
Tea: I'm scared guys!  
  
Tristan: what other stories are there?  
  
Joey: There's all sorts of stories, and these "author" people make us do freaky things.  
  
Bakura: (looks at a yaoi site about him and Yami) What! People think I like the pharaoh. What! We've never had sex in the bathtub.  
  
Ryou: (laughs)  
  
Tea: How did they find out about our lives, and why did they make up stuff. (sees more stuff on her being a slut and a whore and starts crying)  
  
Bakura: Look, there's a camera over there!  
  
Ryou: And over there too!  
  
Yugi: Yami hold me, those "authors" are stalking us.  
  
Yami: I'll protect you aibou.  
  
Kaiba: Why would they do this?  
  
Mokuba: Umm. I didn't give away any information to the "authors" for sugar. um. not me! (pretends to laugh)  
  
Tea: Why does everyone want me dead! (starts crying)  
  
Mokuba: Yugi , I didn't know you died?  
  
Yami and Yugi: What! Who would write that?  
  
Tea: Is anybody listening to me?  
  
Joey: I'm still hungry  
  
Mokbua: (smiling at the video camera)  
  
Yugi: o boy, this has been some day!  
  
The YGO gang see the authors and start chasing them. Authors: What, we're not stalkers. Hehehe! Run!  
  
Joey: I'm still hungry!  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well hope you liked it! Just a silly fic I thought of at 10 at night. R/R byeee 


	2. ch2 attack on the authors!

Bakura: You're actually writing another chapter to this story?  
  
Me: Yuppurs Baku-chan, I just love to torture you!  
  
Bakrua: (sarcastically) aren't I lucky!  
  
Me: Yup! Now say the disclaimer or I'll tell the authors to write a story about you and Yami.  
  
Bakura: Nooo, Chibibaka doesn't own YGO! There, happy?  
  
Me: Yes! (huggles Bakura)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we last left the YGO gang, they found out these "authors" are stalking them with hidden cameras and making up stories about them.  
  
Bakura: Get those "authors" make them tell us what they know!  
  
Ryou: Calm down Bakura, you're just mad because they made a story about you and Yami having sex in the bathtub.  
  
Bakura: I resent that comment you know!  
  
Tea: Why does everyone hate me!  
  
Everybody: uh.  
  
Kaiba: Capture the authors!  
  
Authors: Run!  
  
After a long chase which lasts about in hour the authors get too tired and the YGO gang catches them.  
  
Joey: (holding up a flashlight) where were you on the night of yesterday?  
  
Everyone including the authors: (facefault)  
  
Yugi: How come you guys are stalking us?  
  
Random Author: Well, my fellow author's and I love YGO, and we especially love to torture you in our fics. So we set up cameras all over your houses so we can watch your every waking moment. (evil laughter)  
  
Ryou: You're really scaring me now! Bakura: What other things do you write about. ( this torture thing interested him, as long as he wasn't the one being tortured)  
  
Random Author: Well, I personally like to write about Tea being a slut, and a whore.  
  
Tea: Why!  
  
Randome Author: I also like to write about yaoi. My favorite couple is Joey and Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba: WHAT! ME AND THE MUT.. A COUPLE! NEVER!  
  
Joey: Yeah, besides we hate each other.  
  
Mokuba: do you have a secret to tell us big bro.  
  
Kaiba: I'm warning you Mokuba.  
  
Bakura: Is that chibibaka an "author" too.  
  
Chibibaka: Hey, I resent that tone, and yes, I'm an author. And so are the reviewers, well most of them I think.  
  
Authors: Yes, join us too, join us Bakura.  
  
Bakura: you're all crazy!  
  
Authors: Join us!  
  
Mokuba: I'll join ya if you give me sugar.  
  
Kaiba: NO, Mokuba!  
  
Chibibaka: Ok, here's some sugar.  
  
Mokuba: Yum! Ok I'll tell you some stuff about the us.,,  
  
Authors: (take out paper and pen)  
  
Mokuba: Ok, Kaiba sleeps in BEWD boxers. He has a secret obsession with teddy bears.  
  
Chibibaka: Is that so? (writing it down)  
  
Kaiba: Mokuba, I'm warning you!  
  
Joey: (laughing) I didn't know learning stuff could be so funny mr. teddy bear.  
  
Kaiba: Mutt!  
  
Yugi: This has been some freaky day!  
  
Chibibaka: I think it's time we erase they're memories.(whispers)  
  
Mokuba: (whispers) not me, I'll video tape they're embarrassing moments and send them to you.  
  
Authors: Ok!  
  
Authors: Cover your ears Mokuba. (start chanting something in a different language.)  
  
Joey: What are we doing here.  
  
Yugi: Hi (to authors) who are you?  
  
Authors: Just some fans. He he. Gotta go! Bye!  
  
Mokbua: Bye.  
  
So the authors win the fight and now they have a new member In their road to torture. What new torture will come for the YGO cast with Mokuba and the authors watching their every move. Tune in for the next chapter of Stalkers. And remember to review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~\  
  
Sorry if this chapter was a little weird. Thanx to:  
  
Chibi-Puchiko Mousie Melkoshi Chibi Da Special Ed Reject Alex Todokanunengai 


End file.
